


Mission: Royal Wedding

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Del has it bad though, Del's in denial and Iden's too oblivious to realize it, F/M, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, Inferno Squad, Royal wedding fic, they're not actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: Admiral Versio tasks his daughter with representing their family at the Naboo Royal wedding. She's going to need a wingman to watch her back.





	Mission: Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaneWinree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneWinree/gifts).



> Listen... it's not my fault. It's Brian's fault. You can't just say things like "Oh hey look Iden Versio was at the Royal Wedding... what if she went to one in the Star Wars world?" and expect me not to write fic. Except that's exactly what he meant to do.
> 
> It's not my fault.

Del Meeko frowned. “Review the mission again but with the help files enabled this time, Commander?”

Iden sighed. “I told you; it’s not actually a mission. It’s… the Admiral’s orders.”

“So a mission.”

She was prepared to deny it a second time when she caught sight of his mildly amused smile and instead just shook her head. “Fine. A mission then. Queen Dalné of Naboo is getting married in two weeks. Given that she rules our Emperor’s homeworld and what a… rare occasion this is, my father wants to ensure that our family is represented but cannot attend himself. Therefore the duty has fallen to me. Unfortunately.”

Del nodded slowly. “And you’d like me to escort you.”

“Yes.”

He didn’t reply for a painful few moments, seemingly to contemplate the matter. Iden found the silence irritating. It was a yes or no question and if he said no, she’d have to go ask—“Why not Gideon?”

Damn. She’d been worried that he’d ask that. “Because Hask will actually enjoy himself.”

Del couldn’t help but chuckle. “So you want me to escort you to the wedding because you know I won’t enjoy it either? Commander, you need to work on your sales pitch.”

Iden dropped her head into her hands, pinching the bridge of her nose between her pointer fingers. “This was a horrible idea. Forget I said anything, Agent Meeko.”

“I didn’t turn the mission down.”

She frowned and looked up. “What?”

There was a small smile on Del’s face as he held her gaze. “I’d be honored to escort you to the Naboo Queen’s wedding, Commander Versio. What kind of person would I be if I let my squadmate go in without back up?”

It took a moment for his words to fully process in her brain but once they did, she couldn't help but smile. "You're a good man, Del Meeko. The best of them." 

He shrugged, seemingly embarrassed. "I just try to be a decent one."

Iden grinned as she started walking backwards towards her quarters. "I'll have the droid give you the details.When you see the dress code, remember that you already agreed to the mission."

Before she shut the door behind her, she could just barely hear him say, "I hope it isn't hats. I hate hats."

~

Del was torn between resisting the urge to tug at the high collar of his formal jacket and hiding an amused smile as he watched Iden shift uncomfortably while talking to some politician halfway across the room. In the end, he had to settle for neither as both hands were currently occupied by drinks for them. Instead, he forced his features into something more closely resembling a neutral expression and shoved thoughts of the uncomfortable collar towards the back of his mind; a trick he'd learned during his early years in the Empire as a stormtrooper. There was nothing worse than being unable to ignore an itch in an unreachable spot beneath armor. Thankfully, their current kits were far less restricting. 

There was a flash of relief on Iden's face that most others would've missed as he drew closer. "Agent Meeko," she said, almost cutting off her current conversation companion. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to. Have you met Senator Lormax from Thyferra?"

Del inclined his head politely, passing one of the glasses to Iden before shaking the politician's offered hand. "The pleasure is mine, Senator. Forgive me for being rude but may I steal Commander Versio for a few minutes? We've just received a communication from Coruscant that she needs to be aware of."

"Of course," Lormax said with a dismissive wave, already turning away to find another conversation partner before Del had offered his arm to Iden.

"Thank you," she muttered under her breath as soon as they were far enough away to be out of ear shot. "That was growing more painful by the second."

"Just being a good wingman," Del replied, taking a long sip from his drink and then another. "I'm sure Gideon would've done the same." Iden clenched her jaw and she raised her drink almost to her lips before lowering it again. He furrowed his brow. "I can get you another drink if you'd like. I thought your preference was for--"

"Emerald, you were right," she cut him off. "I just... don't drink on duty."  

He raised an eyebrow. "We're not actually on a mission, Commander."

She winced. "You can just call me Iden. Hearing my rank doesn't feel right while dressed like this." Wrinkling her nose, she let go of his arm to gesture dismissively towards her dress.

Del didn't need to look to remind himself of what she was wearing but he let his eyes follow the wave of her hand anyways. During the two years they'd been a part of Inferno Squad together, he'd seen Iden dressed in a multitude of styles; it came with the territory of being an elite unit like theirs. You wore what you had to for an undercover role and they'd all done their fair share of quiet grumbling over the years. Without a doubt, he'd never seen her look more beautiful than she did today in a floor length orange dress with a cape that seemed to flow naturally from it, covering her shoulders but leaving her arms bare. Her long, dark hair was swept up off her shoulders into an elegant mess on top of her head. The entire effect was stunning. "You look incredible," he said before he could stop himself. Both of her eyebrows shot up and he silently swore at himself.  _Get it together, Meeko. This is your commanding officer_.

Flushing red, Iden hastily took a sip of her drink, clearly trying to buy herself a moment before replying, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I suppose we're doing the Admiral proud then."

"Ideally," she replied tightly, taking another sip. Del did the same. Silence hung over them for a long minute before Iden shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm being ridiculous. You shouldn't have to be miserable just because I am." 

Del relaxed a little. "I knew what I was signing up for, Comman--Iden. I don't mind being your wingman. Besides, Hask would've actually stayed and talk to Senator... was it Loraine?"

"Lormax," she corrected him with the smallest of laughs. "How many urgent messages from Coruscant do you think we can get today?"

"Oh at least five. Maybe seven," he replied with a straight face. 

"We'll have to use them strategically then," Iden replied with an equally serious expression.

Before he could reply, a bell lightly chimed, signaling the impending start of the ceremony. Del deposited both of their drinks on the tray of a passing server before offering his arm to her again. "Shall we?"

Iden slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow. "We don't have much of a choice. Besides, how bad can it be?" 

~ 

Hours later, Iden was silently cursing her glib comment. It turned out that it could be painfully bad. Naboo wedding ceremonies were... long to say the least. The two hour ceremony had been excruciating to sit through and it had taken all of her years of upbringing in the Admiral's household to keep her expression blank throughout. Even Del had looked somewhat pained after they'd reached the hour mark and showed no sign of wrapping things up. 

The minute they’d been freed from the ceremony and made it to the reception, Del had retrieved drinks for both of them and they downed them in silence. A server replaced them with fresh ones almost immediately, accompanied by a sympathetic glance. 

“Worst mission ever,” Del said with a straight face but amusement in his eyes. 

Iden nodded, trying not to wince at how the heels were already pinching her feet. “I owe you one, Del. This is above and beyond the call of duty.” 

“Help me requisition the new DLT and we’ll call it even.” 

“Deal,” Iden said without pausing to think about it. She’d have to write a strong justification to ISB’s quartermaster but she’d find a way to make it work. 

“Should’ve asked for extra parts for the droid too,” he teased. 

She shook her head. “The Admiral hasn’t argued about those in ages. Aim higher.” 

“Right,” Del said somewhat sheepishly. “Wasn’t thinking clearly. I still have those Shiraya chants ringing in my head.”

Iden smirked. “Are those excuses, Agent Meeko?”

“No, ma’am,” he replied, casual demeanor showing that he wasn’t taking her ribbing seriously. “I’ll come up with a better favor to redeem next time.”

“Good,” she shot back. “We are Inferno Squad, after all. I expect the best.”

“Inferno Squad?” A strange voice from behind her asked loudly. “Did I hear that right? You’re one of Garrick Versio’s?”

Iden pursed her lips, breathing in deeply through her nose before forcing her face into a more neutral expression as she turned to face the interrupter. “Yes. That’s correct.”

A woman attired in what appeared to be traditional Naboo attire and with skin slightly darker than Iden’s own extended her hand. “Tané Brandes, Minister of Culture here in Theed.”

She must’ve hesitated a fraction of a second too long and Del Meeko stepped forward and shook the offered hand. “Pleasure to meet you, your excellency. I’m Agent Del Meeko and this is Commander Iden Versio.”

Iden nodded sharply as she shook the woman’s hand. “Pleasure, ma’am.”

Brandes tilted her head slightly to the right, not releasing her grip on her hand yet. “Yes, I can see Zeehay’s look about you.”

Yanking her hand free, Iden narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You knew my mother?” Del shifted closer towards her, placing a hand on the small of her back. A part of her wanted to pull away but she didn’t move, instead taking the gesture as one of solidarity.

The minister didn’t seem to notice any of it. “Yes, she and I worked together briefly about ten years ago when she was here working on our posters. I was sorry to hear about her passing.”

“Thank you.”

For a brief moment, Iden had a hope that perhaps this conversation wouldn’t be painful. The next moment, that hope flickered out when Brandes asked them both, “I’m curious… as members of our military, what do you think about the Emperor’s decision to keep using regional governors?" 

It took everything she had not to roll her eyes. Civilians. They always thought they knew best and that they had the right to know everything. “I’m afraid we can’t comment on that, ma’am. Naval policy,” Iden said shortly, hoping that would end the conversation.

It didn’t. “Well surely you can have personal opinions.”

“Command prefers that we keep them to ourselves,” Del said with a little shrug. “Besides, this is a wedding. Shouldn’t we be celebrating the happy couple?”

Brendes looked dismissively towards the dais. “Who? Dalné and that silly boy? Her term is up soon and she knows she has no chance of reelection. The Emperor supports another candidate.” 

“We try not to involve ourselves in local politics either.”

“Well, local politics are where it all starts, young man,” Brendes said, clearly gearing up for a long conversation.

Iden couldn’t take it. Looking over Brendes’s shoulder, she faked a look of recognition and surprise. “Oh! That’s… If you’ll excuse us, ma’am, I think I just spotted an old classmate of mine. I’d like to say hello.”

They barely waited for the minister to make some sort of acknowledgement before making their escape. 

“What was wrong with my ‘urgent message from Coruscant’ plan?” Del asked, turning his head somewhat to murmur the words into her ear.

“You were taking too long,” she replied, keeping her voice equally quiet. “Do you think she suspected anything?”

Casually, he glanced backwards. “She’s already found a new conversation partner so I think we’re in the clear.”

“Good,” Iden said. “We just need to avoid her… and everyone else here for the rest of the night.”

Del took in the room. “Easier said than done. There are what? A thousand guests here?”

“At least.” She sighed and tapped her bracelet twice, making it split in two and reveal a miniaturized screen. “The Admiral gave me a list of people we need to speak with at least briefly and then we have to present ourselves to the Queen.” 

“I’ve always wanted to meet royalty. It’s the real reason I agreed to come along. ” Del said with a perfectly straight face before cracking. “Actually, my brother will be quite jealous when I tell him.”

“We’ll have to make sure it’s a perfectly boring story then,” Iden said. “Shall we, Agent Meeko?”

“On your signal, Commander,” he said. “Who’s our first target?”

As much as she wished it wouldn’t, the rest of the evening was about as painful as she’d anticipated. Every person on her father’s list insisted on engaging in the same mindless small talk and her face started to feel numb after hours maintaining a somewhat more pleasant expression that her usual military seriousness. She didn’t understand how this was some people’s idea of fun. Their brief audience with the queen had been relatively painless as she’d said the expected words and the queen had replied back with the typical response. If she’d had to wager a guess, the younger woman looked somewhat pained by the entire experience behind her traditional white make up.

Without a doubt, Del had been her saving grace. He’d taken an equal part in dealing with all the stupid small talk even though she could tell it pained him too. A part of her felt bad for subjecting him to this but on the other hand, he had agreed and she would’ve hated it even more if Hask had been along. 

By the time they were able to slip out of the winding down reception, both of them were somewhat tipsier than usually advisable while on a mission. Neither of them really cared. Wine had been necessary. A lot of it.

“Stars, I never thoughts that would end,” Del exclaimed once the speeder had deposited them at their hotel. For some reason, he still offered her his arm and she took it gratefully, somewhat less stable in heels than she’d been earlier that evening.

Iden grinned, enjoying the almost drunk feeling. “What? Did we find something that can make Del Meeko lose his cool?”

“Remind me not to thank the Admiral for this experience the next time we see him.”

“Noted.” A comfortable silence hung between them as they made their way towards their rooms. As they drew near their rooms, Iden retrieved her key card from the hidden pocket in her dress, her room door unlocking with a loud click, Del’s doing the same as he pulled out his own card.

Carefully, he released his hold on her and took a step back. “Sleep well, Commander. I’ll see you for our flight tomorrow.”

“Sleep well,” Iden nodded, half-turning to go into her room before something made her stop and turn back towards him. “Del?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For accepting this mission.”

“My pleasure. Well,” he grinned as he corrected himself. “Perhaps not exactly my pleasure but I’ve always got your back, Iden.”

Something about their conversation suddenly felt far too serious and she wasn’t sure what to do. “I know,” she said lamely. Impulsively, she stepped towards him again and kissed his cheek briefly before stepping back again. “I’ll get you that DLT,” Iden said before stepping inside her room.

Once the door shut behind her, she made a face of annoyance. _I’ll get you that DLT? Real smooth, Versio._ Irritated, she finally kicked off her heels, grateful to be freed from the painful contraptions. Formal wear was a form of torture. She’d take her uniform any day.

It was fine. They were both a little drunk. He wouldn’t remember her stupid last words tomorrow and if she was lucky, neither would she.

She was going to remember to requisition him that new DLT though. Anyone who willingly suffered through such an occasion deserved the best of sniper rifles, Del Meeko doubly so.


End file.
